vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bounty for the Hunter
$200 |Type = Side Quest |Prerequisite = The Hunted Hunter |Next quest = Jumpin' the Bail }} Acquisition After The Hunted Hunter quest, Arthur Kilpatrick will give you this quest and the Carson's Apartment key. Walkthrough Brief # Go to the Santa Monica Suites. # Enter apartment #1. # Open the "mcgee" file on Carson's laptop. ( ) # Listen to the answering machine. # Pick up the Tattoo Parlor Key from the TV. # Go to the Devil's Brand Tattoo. # Head to the basement and answer the ringing phone. #* # Agree to go to Gimble's Prosthetics. # Talk with Gimble and go to the basement. # Talk with Carson. # Kill Gimble. # Free Carson. ( ) # Go back to Kilpatrick. ( , $200) # Detailed The fledgling must go to Carson's apartment to find him after he disappeared while trying to find the bail jumper, McGee. In Carson's apartment, the fledgling will find Carson's computer, answering machine, and card key as well as a silver ring and a text book that they can use to raise stats. The information in the laptop and answering machine will reveal that he was working on the McGee case and found that he was hiding out in a tattoo parlor. The fledgling will need the key card left atop the television set in order to enter. Inside the tattoo parlor the fledgling will be drawn to the basement by the sound of a ringing phone. upon answering the phone the fledgling will converse with Stanley Gimble, who claims he was trying to reach McGee who had missed their appointment for modeling prosthetics. For one reason or another he invites the fledgling over to his office where they have to be buzzed in. During a short discussion Gimble will seem perfectly friendly, but comments on how he wants the fledgling's arms for his own briefly before disappearing into the back room. The fledgling will have to follow him and explore the basement. They can find a single pack of blood in his fridge. The basement will have a multiple empty rooms containing surgical tables and large blood splatters, eventually leading to the final room where the fledgling will find Carson locked in a cell, likely lured there the same way the fledgling was, as well as McGee who had been reduced to a limbless corpse. Carson reveals that Gimble is a psychopath who traps people and cuts off their limbs. Gimble returns and attacks the fledgling by using a severed arm as a weapon. After killing Gimble and freeing Carson, he states that he won't be returning to Kilpatrick as Gimble had cut off his trigger finger and he did not believe he could sufficiently do his job any more and the fledgling is to report this to Kilpatrick. The quest will not be marked complete until the fledgling receives payment. Quest Log Items *'Carson's apartment key' *Money clip (Official Patch) / Firearms skill book (Unofficial Patch) *Silver Ring *A severed arm Navigation es:Una recompensa para el cazador Category:Quests Category:Side Quests